Bathroom Secrets?
by Place-Keepo0o
Summary: Who did what in the bathroom? A heated argument turns into something more? Well you'll find out as you read this story between low paid boy's having a little fun on their break ;3. GrimmxIchi Warning: M/M Mild Language, and Naughtiness o.o


**This is my First GrimmIchi Fanfiction on :3. I decided to post some of my stuff on here. Wish my luck c:**

**Disclaimer: Bleach Characters Belong to Tite Kubo, I don't own Bleach e_e**

***0* Hope chu enjoy :3**

****TURNS OFF THE LIGHTS** Ohh the suspense ~(*-*)~**

* * *

"It's not gonna fit!"

"I'll make it fit...!"

"N-No It's too big- don't it's gonna rip!"

Grimmjow huffed indignantly as he tired to shove the last box of cheap microwaved dinner into the dingy plastic bag, only to hear a 'Rip' as the bag released all of the bought goods inside. Grimmjow could feel his eye twitch as he watched everything spill onto the tiled floor. He inwardly cursed, his bright cyan eyes looked up to met with milky chocolate eyes. "Don't say-"

"I told you so." Ichigo teased in a sing song voice, irritating the bluenette even more. He laughed at the other male's enraged face. Ichigo couldn't help it as he doubled over laughing-tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"Shut it Kurosaki!" Grimmjow fumed as he stood up regaining his regular 6'3 height, overpowering the younger. "Don't tell me how to do my job Kurosaki." He bit out as he walked forward towering Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't scared of the blue haired giant, he could handle him, but the feelings he got towards him...something he _couldn't_ control. Leaning in Grimmjow whispered- his warm breath sending chills down Ichigo's neck. Ichigo couldn't suppress the shudder of delight as his mind did back flips and his lower regions stirred in want. "Don't play with me Kurosaki..."

Ichigo looked up a feverish blush present on his face. Ichigo gulped visibly "W-What if i want to play?" He asked, cursing the stutter in his voice. Ichigo looked, taken aback as he sees what swims in those cerulean eyes. It was confusing Ichigo dearly, was that lust, confusion? _Love_? Ichigo's blush deepened, no-no that couldn't be. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez in Love? But still...-

"Erm"

The silence was broken as they both turned to the forgotten customer. Her eyes wide as saucers, her face flushed and embarrassed. Ichigo felt all the blood rush to his head as reality hit him, they were still in public, and he still had a job to do. Ichigo bow's "My apologies Ma'am we'll get right to it." He quickly went back to the register, but a felt a lingering stare aimed at him. Ichigo sighed deeply knowing this was not over.

-x-

As his break finally arrived Ichigo quickly ran to the bathroom, entering the isolated grimy bathroom. Ichigo held back his distaste, as he walked into the nearest stall. Wall's from inside and out covered in graffiti. Ichigo sat quiet on the toilet, his mind still on what happened earlier on. He shifted uncomfortably on the toilet seat, his legs rubbing unconsciously together bringing that nice tingle to his lower area. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He just couldn't, and in public nonetheless. He moaned softly as he rubbed his groin through his tan khaki shorts- his face flushed as Images of a blue haired someone popped in his mind. "Mmm..." Popping the button to his pants Ichigo hand slithered down his waistband of his boxers taking in his stiff member. Hissing lightly as cold air met warm skin, his hand begun pumping more feverishly as more and more thoughts came to his mind. His moans muffled, as he bites his lip nearing completion-

"Kurosaki- you in here?" Ichigo let out an ashaming moan. He quickly covered his mouth, lifting his legs for he wouldn't be seen in this- this kind of situation. Especially by the blue haired male. Seconds have passed and Ichigo's patience was falling, the footsteps came closer and closer to only stop on front of the stall. "I guess he's not in here." Ichigo inwardly had a happy dance as he heard the retreating footsteps. Letting his legs down as he released a long sigh he didn't even know he was holding in. "There you are- oh...!" Grimmjow stopped as his mouth hung wide sure enough for a fly to come in and out. Here sat a flushed strawberry, pants down and member out. 'Am I dreaming?' Grimmjow thought as he eyed the berry one more time his stare hot and eyes primal as if he's eying pray.

"G-Grimmjow...It's n-not what you think!" Ichigo squeaked as he tried to cover his man parts. Grimmjow said nothing, but the smirk that graced his lips meant promises to the orangenette, promises that would make both of them happy- really happy. "G-Grimmjow what are-"

Ichigo was stopped as a pair of warm moist lips pressed against his, Ichigo's eyes shot wide as his brained put together the pieces what was going on, he yelped as he felt a ting on his bottom lip "-Ow you bastard!" Grimmjow just smirked as his tongue slipped into the boy's mouth. Ichigo gripped tightly on the blue haired male's shirt as he moaned heatedly into the kiss, as they battle for dominance. Ichigo gave in giving mewls of pleasure as Grimmjow explored his moist cavern.

Pulling away for air, as both their lungs started to hurt. Ichigo sat their blushing madly as he watched Grimmjow lick his lips, his cyan orbs darkened with lust. "I thought you would taste like strawberries."

Ichigo huffed "Shut up bastard." Ichigo looked up, noticing a very obvious bulge in the elders pants, Ichigo looked down as he noticed his very own surprise.

Grimmjow almost laughed at how Ichigo was reacting, seeing all those emotions run through the boy's head. Leaning forward again Grimmjow was able to capture those soft pink lips once again, purring lowly as he felt fingers thread through baby blue hair. Nipping and sucking on Ichigo's neck, leaving a wet cool trail as he licked. His fingers blindly unbuttoning the boy's uniform, as he finally got them open his hands attacked those cute perk buds in an instant, leaving Ichigo in a withering moaning mess. "Ahhh G-Grimm...t-touch me Grimm- touch me~" Grimmjow didn't complain one bit as his hands found their way to the boy's weeping member, pumping enthusiastically as his nail dug into the slit, making Ichigo cry out wantonly. The boy shivered as he felt his lips on him again. "More...more please." Giving a harsh tug on Ichigo's member, "N-no too much...I'm gonna ahh" Ichigo cried out as he felt his stomach coil and his toes curl spurting out his seed, in long thick spurts.

Grimmjow licked his fingers, smirking at the boy's dazed face. Grimmjow unzipped his pants, knowing they've been getting too tight for his liking as he began to pump his member. Ichigo seemed to snap out of his spur as he watched Grimmjow pleasure himself. "N-no I- can I do it?" Ichigo asked fidgeting at the heated gaze Grimmjow.

"My pleasure~" Grimmjow purred, making Ichigo gulp visibly as he got onto his knees, his hands tentatively stroked the pulsing member in his hands; base to tip, giving it a squeeze making the blue haired male groan out. Ichigo didn't really have any 'experience' in this type of thing what so ever. Pushing caution to the wind Ichigo lightly sucked on the tip, to only be rewarded with a deep purr. Ichigo licked and swirled his tongue around it, as he took in as much as he can. Grimmjow couldn't control his self, watching those plump kiss abused lips take in his member he felt like he wanted to cum right then and there. Gripping onto orange hair Grimmjow bucked his hips into the boy's mouth. He moaned his pleasure as Ichigo sucked and licked his member. "I'm gonna..." He came with thick spurts into the boy's awaiting mouth. Ichigo licked his lips, his eyebrows furrowed at the taste. Grimmjow laughed at the boy. Ichigo tried to look angry, but all that came out was a defeated and cute pout. Pecking those lips, as he licked the small bits of cum that dribbles down the boy chin "I think your break's been over for awhile now."

Ichigo just stared at the man as if he just seen a ghost. "Oh. My. God." Ichigo rushed to get his self together and his pants up-

"You're wasting your time."

"And how am I doing that?"

"Because both our shifts are over."

"Oh." Ichigo didn't know what happens next, he had gotten jerked off by the man of his dreams, and he just gave the man head- wouldn't that seem just a little awkward? Or Maybe a lot.

"Oi, and I was wondering if I could umm walk you home?" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. Ichigo just looked shocked as he felt his face heat up nodding as if his head was gonna fall off. Wrapping his arm around the berry head possessively as they walked out the bathroom, hand in hand. Only to be stopped by a man in sandals and shaggy blonde hair popped behind the counter.

"I hope you two had fun." The man smiled behind his fan as he waved the frustrated teens goodbye.

The End.

**I'm hoping to post more stories. :o But i'm still thinking about it. I have made other acc's e_e but i kept forgetting the username or pass but i think i can remember this ;3. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


End file.
